


Dirty Cop

by Princess_Scourge



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bondage, Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sticky, idw g1, kidnap, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Scourge/pseuds/Princess_Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade is kidnapped by Lockdown for some fun times (AKA some cracky thing that was on my mind). =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cop

“Hnng.” 

Barricade groaned. He onlined his optics, blinking. Trying to focus. He was staring at... the floor? How did that happen? Upon further inspection of the situation, Barricade realized he was hanging upside down by his pedes from the ceiling. Great. All he needed was to be someone’s prisoner. More than likely a cop killer, at that.

“Finally awake, are we?”

Barricade swiveled his helm in the direction the voice had come from. A black frame decorated with lime green accents came into view. Hook hand on his right side gleaming in the dim light. 

“Lockdown?” 

Barricade’s sentiments of it being a cop killer were accurate. Not that Lockdown targeted cops in particular. Mechs would hire him to kill them, so they would not get the chance to interfere with their criminal activity.

“Officer.” 

Lockdown smirked. He came closer to Barricade.

“How much did they pay?” Barricade asked.

Lockdown circled around Barricade, admiring the unique design choices of the small grounder.

“Very nice.”

Lockdown ignored Barricade’s inquiry on purpose. The less others knew of his intentions, the better things worked in his favor. Let the cop mech think someone marked him for a kill. It’d certainly make things more interesting.

Barricade growled. He struggled in the restraints. Not that it did any good. It made him look like a squirming drillerbot caught in a hunter’s trap. Didn’t take him long to give up. He sighed air from his intakes.

“If you’re gonna kill me, you might as well get it over with.” Barricade said.

“Figured you’d have more fight in you as feisty as you are.”

Lockdown grabbed Barricade’s wrists and cuffed them together. He then let the chains holding Barricade’s feet loose, causing the mech to fall flat on his face.

“Fragger.” Barricade howled.

He rolled to his side, wanting to tend to his injured face. The cuffs rendered him helpless.

“I’m sure you’ve endured worse.”

Lockdown hooked his modded hand into the stasis cuffs and proceeded to drag Barricade along behind him toward a crude, makeshift berth. Least that was what it looked like to Barricade.

“ _Oh frag..._ ” Barricade thought to himself. The thoughts of his aching face quickly diminishing.

“I’ve been such a _bad_ mech, officer.”

Lockdown tossed Barricade onto the berth, his shadow looming over the smaller mech.

Shamefully, Barricade felt his equipment onlining. Something about the way Lockdown had said that last comment. Plus, the way he was just there. Tall, dark... maybe a little handsome. Barricade shook his helm. What kind of thoughts were those?

“So, you’re not gonna kill me?” 

“Little mech...” Lockdown leaned down over Barricade, drinking him in. “If I needed you dead, you’d already be dead.”

Barricade gulped. His optics went wide, as Lockdown drew ever closer to him. Barricade felt the larger mech attach his cuffed wrists to wall over his helm. He then parted Barricade’s legs, snaking his standard hand down between them.

“Between us.” Lockdown ripped Barricade’s codpiece off and threw it aside. “I’ve been cravin’ a tight port.”

“Mine’s tight.” 

Barricade would have face-palmed, if his hands were free. Why would he advertise himself to someone who kidnapped him and might possibly off him later? For the same reason he was getting harder and wetter by the cycle. Lockdown was insanely hot. And, Barricade was insanely lonely having just broken it off with the overly clingy femme he had been seeing.

“Show me.”

Lockdown raised up, settling on his knees. He glanced down to see what Barricade had to offer between his legs.

Barricade splayed his legs out wider, showing off his fully aroused equipment to the bounty hunter. He wasn’t lying about his port being nice and tight. Having been with a femme, he hadn’t been spiked in a long while. If this was going were Barricade hoped it was, that was about to change.

“Wanna unchain me? I’ll play with myself for you.” Barricade offered.

He couldn’t stop himself from playing this game. It was wrong on many levels, but it felt so good to be desired by someone so detrimental.

“No.”

Lockdown reached down and removed his own codpiece. His spike jutted outward, fully stimulated. The pattern that was painted onto it in full display. It’s color matched the green accents on the rest of him. 

“I like you this way.”

Lockdown took his spike and began sliding his hand up and down the length, showing it off to Barricade.

A pathetic whimper escaped Barricade’s vocalizer, as he found himself mesmerized by the sight. He was an impatient mech, and hated to be kept waiting when something he wanted was staring him right in the face.

“How badly do you want it?” Lockdown asked.

Barricade’s fans cycled on, attempting to cool his overheating systems. He attempted words, but all that came out was an incoherent jumble.

“Say you want it.”

Lockdown stroked harder, grunting softly.

“Frag me.”

Barricade wriggled his frame, coaxing Lockdown to take him.

Lockdown edged closer. He positioned his spike at the entrance of Barricade’s port, rubbing the head against it. Lockdown noted how wet Barricade was. A smirk spread across his lips. He’d never met such a willing enforcer of the law.

Barricade rose his hips. He anticipated the penetration.

Lockdown thrusted forward, settling comfortably in the moist orifice. The walls stretched to accommodate his size.

Barricade moaned. He locked his legs around Lockdown’s waist, taking all of him.

“Tight.” Lockdown commented.

“Told ya.” 

The two mechs rocked their hips in unison for what felt like an eternity. Both taking the sweet time to feel each other. Desire, lust, fantasies all being fulfilled at once. They were on the verge of overloads, by that point.

Lockdown didn’t bother to pull out before he came. His fluids flooded Barricade’s port to the brim, sending Barricade into his own overload. Lockdown felt the little grounder’s frame shudder against him.

Before Barricade finished riding the waves of his gratification, Lockdown had pulled out and rolled off of him. He laid beside Barricade, panting. Fully satisfied.

“Not bad... for a police mech.”

“Not so shabby yourself... for a bounty hunter.” Barricade countered.

“You should consider yourself lucky.” Lockdown scoffed. “It’s not usually my spike that gets impaled into mechs.”

Lockdown slid off the berth. He found his codpiece and reattached it to himself. He then started for the exit of the dreary, compact room.

“You gonna get these off me?” Barricade asked.

Lockdown stopped. He looked back at Barricade, sinister grin planted on his face.

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, you can’t leave me here like this.”

“Oh, someone will find you.” Lockdown paused momentarily. “Eventually.”

Barricade watched Lockdown disappear. If he hadn’t used so much energy on the overload, he’d be panicking more. He had no idea where he was or how long it’d take for someone to notice he was missing. Plus, when they found him, they’d laugh at his predicament. Him chained like a turbofox and on display for the world.

“Frag my life.”


End file.
